OBGYN: Fired, Epideral: Hired!
by Sara-KatieGrissom
Summary: Childbirth is one labor a woman should not go through alone. Here's a look into Sara's labor to bring her and Grissom's child into the world. It may hold more humor then you would think, especially with Sara being pregnant!


OB-GYN: Fired, Epideral: Hired!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything CSI

Spoilers: Living Doll

Sara stood drinking her tea, it was rear she had the ability to make tea in the breakroom seeing as the day shift took it all. Grissom came over and stood beside her as he washed his coffee cup out.

"Hi Honey."

Sara smiled, it had been six and a half months since the accident and six months since her return.They eased into the role of being a couple both in the lab and at home.

"Hi, I just made tea."

"Can I have some?"

She handed him a cup of freshly made coffee, he smiled.

"I was going to drop it off."

"Thank you, you're amazing."

He kissed her head and Sara smiled. Catherine came into the room to see Grissom whispering to his 'wife'. Although married, the team refrained from calling Sara 'Mrs. Grissom'. Sara insisted she was Sara Sidle at work and Sara Grissom at home, but that statement was soon abandoned.

"Dr. and Mrs. Grissom!"

Both turned and Catherine looked at them, both seemed annoyed.

"Listen guys...team meeting, Ecklie...ring a bell? I'm not a gopher!"

"Catherine we're coming."

"I can only...waddle so far Catherine!"

Catherine looked at Sara, her pregnancy was almost over and she was...huge.

"Sara, you're only twenty-five weeks, I was walking stars at thirty-three!"

"Catherine, I'm thirty-four. I was eight weeks when placed under the car!"

Catherine finally got them walking toward Ecklie's office, talking as they did.

"Oh, so how big's the baby right now?"

Grissom smiled since the day before they had seen the doctor and the weight was shocking.

"Six pounds and the doctor says she'll be..."

"Eight to ten pounds!"

"Big baby."

"Tell me about it, I weighed one twenty one and now I weigh one thirty nine."

At that point Ecklie had finally come into the hall and saw the.

"So six more weeks till the big day."

"Grissom, Grissom, my office now."

Grissom looked up to see Ecklie, Sara did too. Both were pissed at him, one for yelling and two for sending Catherine after them.

"It's 'Sidle-Grissom' actually."

"I don't give a damn what your last name is, you're late!"

Sara was now officially pissed at Ecklie, she was eight and a half months pregnant and he expected her to be right there at that moment within seconds.

"Hey Ecklie, I have a six pund watermelon in me. I can't see over my stomach and truth be told, I can po...pop at any time."

Her voice lowered to a whisper when she heard a tiny spill of water hit the ground and felt her legs get wet. Looking down she saw her water had broke, she turned to her husband.

"What's going on, in my office now!"

Catherine was now pissed, Sara was beginning to go into labor and the asshole didn't give a damn.

"Hey asshole, she's in labor, her water broke."

With that the boys came out, Greg was smiling.

"I told you, pay up guys. I bet she'd go into labor early"

Sara was beginning to freak out, once reading about the labor prosess, she was determined to hold off on the labor and stay pregnant.

"Hospital now, epideral now. I'm not going through labor without one."

Grissom smiled, within the next forty-eight hours, their child would enter the world and he couldn't wait.

"Come on, Warrick get a janitor here to clean this up. Nick call Brass and tell him Sara's in labor, he'll know what to do. Greg call Sofia!"

"On it" they all said in unison.

By some strange luck, Sofia began dating Greg and soon after that, Sara and Sofia became almost best friends. Sara asked Sofia, since being her best friend, to be at the birth. Brass said that he'd escort Sara to the hospital if she went into labor at the lab. By the time they got to the parking lot after getting Sara's things, at her demand, Brass had two escorts there, him in one. Grissom was met at his car by Brass.

"Ready kiddo?"

"To have this baby? No! To have her out of me? Yes!"

Sara felt a contraction and squeezed Grissom's hand.

"Hospital now, epideral now!"

Eight Hours Later

Dr. Amila Hjana sat checking Sara and smiled

"My fastest patient in history when it comes to first delivery. Eight hours and now ready to push."

"Good."

Grissom looked at Sara, she was determined to have their daughter within the next hour. Hjana patted Sara's knee and smiled.

"You'll say different within a few minutes. Alright, you're ready. Did you go to birthing classes?"

"She brought me along."

"Well you're suppose to go Dad!"

"Can we please just get her out of me?"

At that moment Sofia came into the room, Sara's hospital bag in hand.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. Traffic jam on the freeway exit. How is she?"

Hjana looked at Sofia as she sat down in the corner chair.

"And you are?"

"I'm Sara's best friend, sorta. How long till the birth?"

"Depends on how long Sara wants to push."

"Listen to me, if you don't coach me, I'll bring my daughter into this world myself. Either way she's coming out NOW! Gil, no more kids, ever!"

"One's enough Honey."

"She's crowning, 10, 9,8,7..."

Hjana looked at Sara as she began preforming her own labor, she sat down to help finally.

"Oh boy, let's begin."

"Too late, I've started. Next contraction."

"Stop, head's out. You could've done a home birth."

"Nope, no epideral! Can we continue?"

Within nine minutes Kayli Shiloh Sidle-Grissom was born, with little help from Sara's OB.

"You have a beautiful baby girl."

Hjana laid Kayli on Sara's chest and Sara smiled at her daughter. Looking at her husband, Sara found he was smiling, Grissom gently took his daughter's hand in his large one. Sara placed her hand over their's.

"One more Gil, just one more."

"Two? Just two? I was thinking of three children."

"Two or it's just Kayli!"

"Deal, how's the epideral working?"

"Wonders on me, I'll have another next time and somehow I want to fore go the OB. Didn't help much, I had to do ninty-nine precent of the work myself to bring our daughter into the world."

"Ninty-nine precent? What's the one precent?"

Sara smiled and looked down at their daughter before looking up again.

"You helpping to create her."

"Oh, can we have a son next time?"

"Hey, you're asking me? You give the 'X' or 'Y' chromosome, it's up to you buddy!"

"True, now that I think about it. She looks like you!"

He gently kissed Sara's head and then looked down at their creation, their daughter, their baby girl.

"Or not!"

He looked at Sara when she made the remark but all she did was stare at their daughter. Looking down he found Kayli's eyes open and also that she bore what Sara called 'The Grissom Blues'. She had her daddy's big blue eyes.


End file.
